


It started with pancakes

by RavenclawWitch18



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bucky is rambling, Crying, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, beefybuckyexchange17, happy birthday bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 03:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10209014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawWitch18/pseuds/RavenclawWitch18
Summary: Bucky has plans for his and Steve's anniversary. Plans that include pancakes and a special gift. Provided he can get the pancakes right.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rc1788](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rc1788/gifts).



> In celebration of Bucky's 100th Birthday. Thanks to the lovely folks over at @beefybuckyswap for hosting this event. And to Samwichwilson, I hope you like your gift. I borrowed a few of your lines from one of our anonymous conversations on Tumblr.

Bucky was up early. Well, early for his standards. By Sargent Barnes’ standards, he was up late. The Winter Soldier had no standards. He woke when he needed to and slept when he need to.

Steve had already left on his run with Sam. Sam had promised to try and keep him out longer than usual. He mentioned something about a yoga class at the park but Bucky had tuned him out. Sam was going to try and keep Steve out longer. That was all he cared about.

Wanda would be coming over in a few minutes to help him make breakfast. Bucky had found some of Sarah Rogers recipe cards buried in a box Stark had sent over from Howard’s collection. Among them was her recipe for her famous pancakes that she always made on special occasions. He wanted to make them for his and Steve’s anniversary, but he had no clue how to work most things in a modern kitchen. Hell, Bucky had had trouble working the stuff they had in kitchens back in the thirties. Bucky knew how to work the toaster and the microwave. Neither of which was helpful when it came to making pancakes. Wanda knew how to work the things in a kitchen and knew the bare minimum about cooking. Which wasn’t great either but Bucky wasn’t in a position to complain. He was hopeful that at the very least, they could keep from burning down the kitchen.

A knock at the door broke him out of his thoughts. Moving quietly, he stalked over to the door and took up a position just to the side of it. With a knife in his hand, he cautiously peeked through the peep hole.

He saw Wanda standing patiently on the other side. She had a small dark brown bag sitting on the floor next to her feet. There was no sign of anyone else in the hall.

Confident that she was alone, Bucky slid the knife back into the holster as he opened the door.

“Mornin’” he said.

“Good morning.” Wanda said as she entered, pausing to kiss Bucky on the cheek as she headed for the kitchen.

“What’s in the bag?” Bucky asked, closing the door before following her.

“A few extra things I thought you might like for your romantic breakfast.” Wanda said, putting the bag on the table.

Curious, Bucky went over and peered inside. The first thing he saw was a simple, yet elegant white table cloth. It looked like something his own ma had had on the table for special occasions when he was a kid.

Underneath that was a CD. He picked it up and examined it, finding a list of songs on the back. He was surprised when he recognized half of them. They were popular love songs from the thirties. Bucky had danced with Steve to a few of them. The first couple of times he was simply trying to teach the younger man how to dance. Then it was the two of them dancing for themselves. They had danced to the fifth song on this CD _The Glory of Love_ the night before he shipped out. Bucky could remember the promise he made Steve that night. He thought it was fitting that he would get to fulfil that promise today.

“Thanks.” He said.

Wanda waved a hand in his general direction.

“Don’t mention it. Now, let’s get cooking before your lover boy comes home and catches us.”

Bucky nodded and went to retrieve the recipe card. He brought it back and they split up to gather the items; Bucky gathering the utensils and Wanda gathering ingredients. They met up at the counter to begin making the pancakes.

Cooking with Wanda was an experience. Not a bad one. Just different. She used her powers to summon everything to her without moving from the spot she was in.

Bucky was reading the instructions off the card as it had been deemed safer if he had nothing to do with the actual cooking. Wanda poured the different ingredients into the bowl and mixed them together.

When it was ready, Bucky reached forward and swiped a taste from the bowl, the same way he had done when he was a kid and Sarah made these for his birthday. He popped his finger in his mouth and immediately spat it back out.

“Blehhh. That’s horrible. What did you put in it?” He demanded.

“Exactly what you told me to.” Wanda said defensively.

“Let me see.” Bucky said, moving around her to inspect the ingredients lined up on the counter.

Everything looked like it was supposed to. At a loss, he began tasting the different ingredients to make sure that none of them were expired or something.

The problem became apparent when he tried the sugar.

“That is not sugar.” He said.

“Yes it is.” Wanda argued.

“No, it is not. Try it.”

Wanda reached out and got a finger full of the stuff. Sticking it in her mouth, she made a face.

“Okay, yeah. That’s salt.”

Bucky huffed.

“You can move things with your mind but you added salt instead of sugar?!”

“At least I know three teaspoons makes a tablespoon, Einstein! Also, it’s not my fault. Blame whoever put the salt in the container clearly labeled sugar. Excuse me for thinking that something that looks like sugar and is in a sugar container is sugar.” Wanda defended.

“I would say its Steve but he’s not that hopeless in the kitchen.” Bucky said.

“Whatever. Let’s just find the actual sugar and make a new batch.”

Wanda cleaned up the first batch while Bucky went to the pantry to locate the sugar. He found a bag of it tucked away at the back of the shelf, mostly hidden by the jug of oil. Retrieving it, he went back to Wanda and found her already starting the next round. He placed the bag on the counter next to her and went to resume his place sitting on the counter.

The second batter batch turned out much better. When Bucky tasted it, he found himself remembering the last time he had had them. Steve had made them for his eighteenth birthday. Bucky had managed to get done at the docks early and came home to find Steve in the kitchen making them. He had been surprised and pleased. The pancakes that night tasted exactly as Sarah had made them.

Wanda poured the batter in the pan and they waited. Bucky set the table, spreading the tablecloth Wanda had brought out and smoothing it down. He put out the plates and poured a glass of orange juice for Steve. The blonde preferred it to milk after a run.

Ten minutes later, Wanda put a plate of fresh pancakes on the table. There were sixteen pancakes piled on the plate, which would hopefully be enough. Bucky did have plans that would most likely distract Steve from all thoughts of eating. Provided everything went well.

He assisted in the clean-up, washing the dishes as Wanda dried them and used her powers to put them away. When the kitchen was spotless, she kissed him on the cheek, wished him luck, and reminded him to call her later.

Not five minutes after the door had closed behind her, it opened to reveal a sweaty Steve.

“Hey Buck.” He said, coming over to give Bucky a kiss.

Bucky pulled back after a moment, wrinkling his nose slightly.

“You stink, punk. Go clean up. You’re not getting any breakfast until you you’re clean.”

“Whatever you say, jerk.”

Steve went to take a quick shower. While he was gone, Bucky went to the bedroom and pulled Steve’s present out of his bedside table. He had bought it months ago and kept it hidden ever since, waiting for the right moment to give it to Steve. He decided a month ago that their anniversary was the right time.

Hearing the water shut off, Bucky hurried back to the kitchen and sat down at the table. He put some pancakes on his plate and covered them in syrup so it would look like he had been sitting there the whole time. Steve came out a moment later, hair still dripping slightly and shirt clinging to his still damp skin.

“What’s for breakfast?” He asked.

“Pancakes, maple syrup, and orange juice.” Bucky answered.

“Sounds good.”

Steve sat down at the table across from Bucky and helped himself to four of the pancakes. Bucky watched as he drowned them in syrup the same way he did when they were kids. Once Steve had begun eating, Bucky cut into his own plate.

Steve’s eyes widened as he chewed.

“These taste familiar.”

“Do they?” Bucky asked, feigning innocence.

Steve took another bite and chewed slowly as he tried to figure out why they tasted familiar.

It took him four bites to figure it out.

“Are these my ma’s pancakes?” He asked.

Bucky looked up, prepared to continue to claim innocent. He would have, if not for the look in Steve’s eyes.

The blonde’s eyes were watery and slightly glazed over. Bucky knew that look. Steve was lost in a memory. It was something he was intimately familiar with. He wondered if Steve was thinking of the last time they had had these pancakes. Or was he remembering the last time his mom had made them?

“Yeah, they are.” He admitted.

“How did you know how to make them?”

Bucky wanted to joke and say that he remembered the recipe. But that would be a terrible joke. Firstly because Steve would get excited about him remembering something that he didn’t actually remember. Bucky hated the expression that Steve made when Bucky admitted that he didn’t remember something Steve thought he did. Secondly, Steve looked so desperate for Bucky to tell him that he had something left over from his mother.

“I found some of her recipe cards in a box of stuff Tony sent over from things Howard had left to him. The recipe for her pancakes was among them. I thought they would make a nice breakfast for our anniversary.”

Steve was full on crying now. The thought of having something left over from his mother, even just recipe cards, was too much for him. Steve had spent years thinking that everything of hers that he had left when he went off to war had been auctioned off. To find out that not everything had been sold was a relief.

Bucky got up from his chair and went over to Steve. He pulled him up from his chair and into his arms. Steve went willingly and buried his face in Bucky’s chest as his emotions ran their course. Steve had gotten better at not bottling everything up twenty –four/seven. He let his emotions out around Bucky. And Sam, but that was rare.

It was twenty minutes before Steve’s sobs died down enough for him to speak.

“Thank You Buck. This is the best present you could have gotten me.”

“Well, if I had known that, I wouldn’t have gone out and gotten you your actual present.” Bucky said.

Steve looked up at that.

“You got me something?”

“Of course I did. But if the pancakes are the only present you want, I can always return it.”

Steve pulled away enough to punch Bucky. “Don’t be a jerk.” He scolded. “Also, you better not have spent a lot of money.”

“Well, kind of. But I’m hoping you’ll forgive me for it.” Bucky admitted.

“You have to either tell me or show me what you got me before I can tell you if I forgive you.”

Bucky laughed. “Fair enough.”

He stepped back from Steve who looked confused. The confusion faded the moment Bucky went down on one knee, pulled out a small black box, and opened it to reveal a ring.

“Bucky.” Steve breathed.

“Steve, I love you. I’ve loved you since we were five and I stopped you from getting beat up by Jimmy Morrison on the playground. I didn’t know what I was feeling then, but I do know that I never stopped feeling it. I figured out it was love when we were fourteen and you kissed Mary Smith under the mistletoe. I was so jealous of her that night. I loved you since we were kids. Not even Hydra could make me forget that. They could only suppress it. The moment just before you fell from the Helicarrier, I remembered. We promised each other Till The End of the Line. So, Steven Grant Rogers, will you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?”

Steve had been staring open mouthed through the whole speech. The moment Bucky finished, he dropped to his knees and began kissing Bucky.

“Yes. Of course I’ll marry you. Nothing would make me happier.” He said between kisses.

Bucky pulled Steve into a deep kiss. When they pulled away, he held out the ring to Steve. Steve gave him his left hand and watched with glittering eyes as Bucky slid the ring into place. They kissed again after that.

“This makes my present to you pale in comparison.” Steve said.

“What did you get me?” Bucky asked, knowing that no matter what Steve got him, he would love it.

“I did some drawings and paintings of Brooklyn from when we were kids.”

Bucky kissed Steve for the third time.

“I love it and I haven’t even seen them.”

“Jerk.” Steve said with a smile.

“Punk. What do you say? Shall we go celebrate our engagement?”

Steve’s eyes glittered, this time with a familiar mischief.

“Race you to the bedroom.”

He was up off the floor and racing down the hall to the bedroom before Bucky had time to blink. Shaking his head and laughing, he chased after his fiancée.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore Bucky's ramblings. He's in love and proposing.


End file.
